We share a life affirming dance outside death's door
by heilburger
Summary: Se abrazan para no seguir rompiéndose. *BL*


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Hirohiko Araki** , quien me debe terapia.

 **Notas:** Básicamente podría resumir todo esto en que amo a mis pequeños niños y nunca he encontrado fanfics en los que estén ellos (tres) juntos, así que es como un capricho pero en el fondo no sé qué rayos pasó y todo esto salió más serio y más corto de lo que esperaba. Estoy feliz con el resultado, sí que sí.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc. Underage. ¿Spoilers de DiU?.

* * *

 **We share a life affirming dance outside death's door**

* * *

La cosa es que—

Para Rohan, Josuke Higashikata es un vendaval que oculta tristezas con sonrisas de girasol y sus ojitos de vía láctea, siempre atento a sus movimientos —el muy bastardo—, permaneciendo en ese sigilo que solo a él le pertenece y que lo hace tan excéntrico como a los demás en la pandilla. Con aquel descaro suyo y la audacia de incluirlo en sus estupideces (ignorando las amenazas y _empujándolo_ a unirse en búsqueda de un asesino- pero el asesino sería él si Josuke siguiera toqueteando su cintura con esas manitos explosivas que se mofan mofan mofan

Y es que hombre, no se puede negar al final del día.)

Y Rohan también sabe que Josuke corre corre corre (y las piernas se le rompen pero su corazón nunca sangrará porque es de diamante, más Crazy Diamond no puede solucionarle el tormento interno —ahí es donde entran ellos—) y sin embargo _no se rinde_ y termina destrozado una y otra y otra vez. Porque están tan cerca pero tan lejos que Rohan no entiende en qué momento se tomaron toda la confianza del mundo (o en qué momento les dejó de importar compartir a sus demonios).

Josuke siempre está corriendo. Para perseguir a Kira, para alcanzar a su padre, para

(no dejar de ser un niño perdido en el país de nunca jamás. Y si así fuese ¿Quién sería Rohan u Okuyasu en la fábula donde todos terminan sangrando tragedias al final del día?) No se dan por vencidos. Ni él, ni él, ni él.

La cosa es que—

Para Josuke, Okuyasu Nijimura es un optimista incurable, aunque su felicidad se confundiese (casi-siempre-siempre) con estupidez. Por el contrario. Él entiende los riesgos que corren, comprende a qué es lo que se enfrentan y sabe qué sucede en el lugar donde viven. Y quizá es ese optimismo lo que lo impulsa a querer salvarlos a todos como aquel héroe del videojuego que Rohan tanto detesta. Okuyasu quiere salvar a todos aquellos que considera familia (y no de sangre, porque la sangre no importa y termina siempre escurriéndosele entre los costados y manchando el piso y sus zapatos y ahogándolo y—) no desea nada más que vivir en Morioh cuando todo sea seguro y no con el terror de terminar con el pecho perforado por un demonio explosivo.

Josuke es testigo de todo aquello en el rostro de llovizna invernal de Okuyasu y (entonces cae en cuenta de lo mucho que le encantan los ojos de constelación que carga).

No es secreto tampoco que le quiere (¿y cómo no hacerlo, cuando fue la primera persona en sacrificar algo por él? No sin un estruendo y cadáveres entre los tobillos, no sin emociones ni dolor o narices fracturadas, pero así era Okuyasu) y prefiere realmente no cuestionarse hasta qué punto es que le adora cuando florecen rosas blancas en su rostro cada vez que le sonríe. Está entonces quizás demasiado cómodo entre sus piernas recostado siendo un niño de nuevo que deja que le acaricie el cabello una y otra vez hasta que se duerme entre el cálido abrazo de quien sabe amar pues lo ha perdido todo, y

 _Josuke, tú eres algo así como mi mejor-amigo-primer-amigo y te quiero tanto tanto tanto que te horneé un pastel, pero lo comeremos más tarde._

La cosa es que—

A Rohan le gusta observarlos un poco-demasiado entre las sombras de la casa pero, hombre, se ven tan cómodos en su sofá que debe ir a despertarlos.

—Realmente los odio. A ustedes dos más que a nadie—. Sentencia, y Josuke se remueve un poco entre los muslos que lo acunan. Okuyasu se ríe pues sabe que miente.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, _Rohan-sensei_ —. Se ríe Higashikata despertando y levantando un poco la cabeza, con esa mirada que le dice

( _deja de mentir y ven a acurrucarte un poco entre nosotros, o vete al demonio si así lo prefieres_ )

Y es que realmente es Rohan el que habla. Rohan Kishibe con sus ambiciones y el ego pesándole entre el ventrículo izquierdo como una condena que le persigue —porque para ser el mejor necesita el mejor material y qué mejor material que dos pequeños delincuentes que se acurrucan entre ellos y luego está—

Rohan con su figura de reloj y sus manos de tinta que le manchan los recuerdos, es Rohan con su ira cercenada hacia Kira —muy en el fondo, sin admitirlo claro— y el dolor de haber perdido a Reimi antes de haberla conocido. Es Rohan siendo un manojo de contrastes y contradicciones al decirles que los odia (porque lo único que quiere es un espacio entre las costillas de Josuke y el corazón de Okuyasu).

Josuke lo observa desde abajo con sus ojos de océanos y se levanta un poco más hasta alcanzar los labios de cristales rotos de Kishibe para mordermordermorder y pasar su lengua felina, divertido. Luego se inclina una vez más y Okuyasu lo recibe con sus labios de mimbre y un abrazo en su cintura de terciopelo. La piel quemada de Nijimura hace juego sus ojos y Rohan hambriento lo devora hasta que los labios se le enrojecen y son dos cerezas sin cáscaras (y un desastre en el sofá).

La cosa es que—

De repente Rohan se encuentra pensando en el cabello de carbón de Josuke. Porque es que todo sucede tan fugaz que apenas nota cuando Okuyasu le mordisquea la espalda clavando sus dientecitos con fuerza y Josuke está en su regazo besándole las tragedias. En esos momentos es cuando se pregunta si a aquellos dos críos realmente les gustará su compañía de melómano roto.

(Recuerda entonces cuando Josuke les dice lo mucho que le agrada su compañía y que se quede en la noche con él más no para hablar de Kira pero sí para ser jóvenes por una vez, que le gustan ambos y si es que.

Si es que acaso

podrían corresponderle).

Rohan sin embargo dice que no le importan, más aún así los abraza y les toca aquí y allá y aprieta sus muslos no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para dejar marcas. Okuyasu se arrima un poco más contra él y siente su pecho sobre su espalda apretándolo hasta alcanzar a Josuke que se mese sobre sus caderas, tentativo, tentativo, _y si te hago libro tampoco te molestará mientras te arranco las páginas y me alimento de tus vivencias ¿verdad que no Josssssuke?_. Les mira molesto, a ambos (pero no complica nada cuando los labios de Nijimura se posan sobre su cuello de papel y le trazan un mapa de besos con tinta endeble, o cuando Josuke salta aquí y allá tentando su paciencia por sobre el pantalón).

La cosa es que—

Rohan se mantiene determinado en su posición. Sin admitir realmente que se ha enamorado pues no es ningún experto en el tema y no recuerda haberlo hecho nunca. Aún así reconoce el calor que le sube por la tráquea como _amor_ cada vez que entre ellos lo abrazan al dormir y le recuerdan que su investigación es el pilar de su avance. Y aunque no comprenda mucho sobre el tema está seguro de que anhela quererlos y protegerlos (como ellos mismos no saben hacerlo, porque son dos niños de Nunca Jamás y él es algo así como Peter Pan que está allí para secar lágrimas y besar corazones).

Y todo se resume así—

Se sujetan en un calor reconfortante y se abrazan para no seguir rompiéndose.

.

.

.

Y con eso les basta.


End file.
